Need for Speed
by milkshake3000
Summary: Framed by an ex-partner for a murder he did not commit Austin Moon, spends two years in jail thinking about one moment. Fresh out of prison he reacquires the fastest car his workshop ever built and sold, and seeks to enter a secretive and extremely high-stakes race known as The DeLeon. His purpose; redemption, recognition from the world of racing and to solve his problems. Rated T!


**Hey guys, so I have decided to write a new story because I had this idea from a movie I had recently watched on tv. I'm pretty sure there's very little of these kind of story in the Austin and Ally section, but I know there's a fanfiction based on this movie, and it's called "Need for Speed." I don't own the movie but it's a really awesome movie with suspense and all that good stuff. So I decided after I watched the movie, to base it on the Austin and Ally characters and make it into a fanfiction but with my little twist to it. So I hope you guys enjoy this story-or this chapter I guess haha. Oh, and I don't own Austin And Ally or Need for Speed.**

* * *

 **Austin's Pov**

Its been _two_ years. _Two_ _fucking_ years since I've been in jail. It's not like I did anything bad, but it has been about time these fuckers realized that I've been in here for something I didn't do.

I continued walking down the hallway and stopping at the front desk to receive everything I needed. Then I went to the payphone to call up my buddy. I put in the quarter and dialed the number.

"This is Dezmond speaking." I chuckled at his greeting.

"Hey buddy, you think you can give me a lift?" I spoke into phone. After I said that I can just hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright, I'll be there in an half an hour to come and get you."

I grinned. "Okay, thanks. See you in a bit." He said a quick goodbye then hung up. I walked outside and sat on a nearby bench, and that's when all the flashbacks came flooding back to me.

* _Flashback_ *

 _It was an early Tuesday morning when I was test driving the new 900 Horsepower Ford Mustang to see how fast it can go. My other pal, Hunter, from racing had recently joined with me to watch how fast the mustang can go. But of course the day had to be spoiled when my partner-scratch that, now ex-partner, Dallas Centieno, came to stop me from driving the car. I remember him saying stuff like, "This car isn't for you to the driving around!" or "This car is around worth 3 million!" and so on. Hunter being Hunter, decided that it would be a nice time to dip in and negotiate with him. Now me being me, tried to stop the conversation from getting out of and. But of course it didn't work._

 _I remember the conversation ending somewhere when Dallas asked Hunter if he was a better driver than him. Hunter of course answered a simple "Yeah, duh" then somehow, we ended up at Dallas' uncle's house where he stored three racing cars. One red, one white, and one gray. That was when it hit me. We were going to settle this behind the wheel. I mentally slapped myself realizing that it was too late to stop things now._

 _Dallas had given us the "keys" to open up the cars. He chose the red and black one, I chose the gray one, and hunter chose the white and black one. Before we knew it, we were on the high way doin' illegal street race. There was thankfully no police, but considering that we were racing on the wrong side of the road, I knew there will be soon. The race lasted a little longer and I was in the lead, Hunter second, and Dallas third, and as the look in my rearview mirror, he looked pissed._

 _A couple minutes after, Dallas did something so unexpected. He had been so mad in last place, he decided to cheat. He ran into Hunter's back bumper, being the person he is. It cause his car to car to rotate in circles. It all happened too fast that it seemed to be in slow motion. His car then flipped over Dallas' car and continued to flip over till it almost reach the end of the bridge. That's where it caught on fire. It all seemed like a dream and I wanted it to end so badly, but it was the real world where everything happened for a reason. Eventually, the car flipped over the bridge, which was where my senses got knocked into me. I was still racing and hunter was still in the car. There could be a chance that I could save him. But deep down I knew that I was out of time. Then there was Dallas who was probably shocked as ever, but he was still in racing mode. I made a giant U-turn and quickly tried to race down to where Hunter had landed. When I reached, I wasn't surprised. Nearly half of the car had burnt up. At this time, I knew Hunter was dead. And I knew there was nothing I could do about it._

 _*End of flashback*_

Right after the incident with Hunter, the police had arrived. They had arrested me for illegal street racing and took me in for questioning at that same moment. Then I remembered Dallas was responsible for all this. So at the questioning, I had tried to explain to the police that there had been three cars at the race, but they just wouldn't budge. There was no cameras that proved there was three cars but there was Dallas' red car that could have been the key to the case but I doubt that it's still on the surface of this earth. Now since I'm out jail, I can prove my evidence somehow. I wish Dez came now. So I can leave this place for good. Speak of the devil there he was standing in front of his truck. Dez was this red copper head genius. He was always wacky when we were young, but now as he joined in the army, (Don't worry, he only flies planes.) he matured up. But he's still the old goofy Dez I've known and loved. I, on the other hand, a mechanic, street racer, very serious, and humorous, and hot. Over did it? Good.

"Dude are you going to come over here and give me a man hug, or are you going to stare in space? Cause we sure as hell don't have all day." Dez' voice rang through my head snapping me out of my daze. Same ol' Dez. I grinned and walked over to him and giving him a hug. Straight after, we did our "what-up" handshake. We both laughed and hopped into the truck. Then we began driving to our destination. My shop.

"Hey Austin?" Dez asked eyes glued to the road.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you need a car? To.. ya know.. be in the De Leon.?" I stared at him like he was a maniac. He took a quick look at me then back at the road. Then his face hit with realization that I didn't know what he was talking about. "Oh! The De Leon is a secret race held somewhere in the United States. To tell you, Dallas is going to be in the race. So in order to prove your innocence, you can join in on the race. It won't be easy to get in, but it needs to be done." I nodded as his words settled inside me. _In order to prove my innocence, I need to win the race._ But where will I get the car?

"But where will I get the car?" I asked suddenly agreeing to this "revenge'' plan. He laughed.

"Oh I got that covered for you bro." he got out his phone and pressed a couple buttons, then handed me the phone. I took it and held it to my ear. A few rings later, someone picked up.

"This is Lucas Baratoni speaking. What can I do for ya?"

"Yeah, this is Austin Moon from Moon Motors, and I need a car." I said in a demanding tone.

"Hey, weren't you the guy that killed Hunter King?" I sighed in annoyance as I tried to forget the moment.

"No, in fact, I just got out of jail for being falsely convicted. I need a car so I can win this secret De Leon race to prove my innocence. Please listen to me, I _need_ a car." I said desperately. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"Alright, but under one condition."

"Yes, anything."

"You give me half of the cars when you win that De Leon race, got it.?" he said sternly.

"Yea mhmm, thanks. Please drop it off at Moon Motors. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything else. I put the phone back down and relaxed a bit, clearing my mind.

"Everything clear buddy?" I hear Dez ask.

"Yup, now all I have to do is enter the race and win the race. But how do we do that?" I asked once again clueless. Then I saw Dez smirk and explain everything.

* * *

We were currently in my shop which had closed down after the uh…. Incident. Finally, the car arrived, and I'll make you guess which car it is. Wrong, the mustang duh. But there she was inside the car. Allyson Dawson. The most annoyingness person ever to live on this planet. Honestly she talked way too much and was too smart for her own good. But she was only dropping the car off right? I won't have to deal with her. I walked up to her as soon as she started coming out of the car.

"Thanks for dropping the car off. You can go home now." I said a little bit harshly and took the keys from her.

"Not exactly. You see we've got forty-nine hours and minutes counting to get to somewhere in California to sign into the race. I'm going to be the right seater to go with you to California." She said sweeping her brunette hair into a high ponytail, the to her overnight bag. Wait.. she's not joking?

"No no no no no no no no no. You've got it all quite wrong actually." I said as she quirked an eyebrow at me. "You see I don't need a right seater actually, I have my best friend Dez right here to be my right seater. Right Dez?" I pointed to dez who was watching in amusement. Just my luck, he shook his head no. I glared at him and replaced my facial features with a scowl. I turned back around to "Ally" and glared at her. "So you can't come."

"Actually I have to, even if I didn't want to. If you haven't had hung up so quickly, you would have heard what my boss had to say. About the right seater that is. Now we have forty- eight hours and fifty five minutes left. I suggest we better get going." She put on some sunglasses and slipped inside the passenger seat also leaving me there dumbfounded and mouth wide open. I turned back around and walked back to Dez, mouth still wide open.

"Why don't we ditch her at the gas station or something?" I suggested. Dez shrugged then spoke.

"I know something that will literally make her want to get out of the car.''

"Like what?'' I said suddenly interested. Then he whispered something that was barely audible enough for me to hear. Eventually I caught on and agreed. We said our goodbye and I hoped in the car. Then typed in our destination.

"So are you excited for the race or what? Oh, and do you think I should disguise myself.." and that's when I tuned her out. She was just talking way too much. "So is there anything a right seater should be doing?" she asked. I gripped the steering wheel.

"To be quiet." I said calmly. She looked at me then stayed quiet. Then looked at me again.

"Are you going to start the car or not?" she asked softly. I breathed in deeply then turned on the engine.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." I said as me made a left. She pouted.

"But then time would be wasting to get there." I sighed and went back to focusing on the road.

Boy was this going to be the longest forty eight hours of my life.

* * *

 **So there you have it! I will probably update in two days, I'm really busy and it's been raining and raining. But that's okay. Type "coconut" if you read this in the review section with your awesome reviews :D I hope I get at least one review lol. I don't own anything you may recognize and there is many more chapters to come in my busy life.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
